wakingtitanfandomcom-20200214-history
ETARC
Description We are a small club of local HAM radio operators and celestial transmission observers located in the Township of Edison, New Jersey. Most of our discussions and observations have to do with finding and tracking radio signals and interesting messaging methods across the United States and around the eastern seaboard. We got our start in 1997, when our founding members met via a small amateur radio operator group on Usenet. Since our humble beginnings, we have expanded our original tiny user base to include many local and national operators that are interested in keeping up on the newest radio transmission methods, and have organized many meetups and workshops in the Edison township area. We are always looking for new and exciting stories about the evolving world of radio communications! If you have found an article that we should discuss at our next meetup, feel free to chat about it in the forums. If you have any questions, our admins will be more than happy to answer them upon request. Website The Edison Township Amateur Radio Club (ETARC) website can be divided into 2 main areas. *The main website (dossier) *The forum (dossier) In both of them Old Gods seems to be the admin but Emily seems to be the one that runs both. ETRC Similar Channel A ETARC forum user asked about a channel they had found, also in Edison, "Hello, I just wanted to ask if KD2HUY (registed as "Edison Township Radio Club") is the same club as ETARC, or if there are two HAM clubs in Edison with similar names?" Emily replied - Oh, man, this is actually a kind of funny (and embarrassing!) story. So back in what must have been 2015, looking at the licenses for this "club", there was a bit of a dispute between Gruffham and another guy who actually doesn't live in Edison any more, I don't think. Gruffham's run ETARC single-handedly for as long as I've been aware, and it's been the only radio club in Edison for longer than that-- but this argument resulted the other guy trying to start a competing club or something! I'll admit, Gruffham can be a little... rough around the edges, but it was a total overreaction and really just petty childish garbage. So he registered a callsign under his club name (which is one word off from ours ) ETARC doesn't have a club license, mostly because it's a lot of liability for whoever's name is actually on the thing. And as far as I know, Gruffham and the other guy made up and the other "radio club" disbanded, probably in early 2016. Really you've just come across evidence of a very old and very overblown quarrel amongst hams" Notes/Trivia * A person asked about the club logo and Emily replied - "I wish I knew! We've had that logo, or a variation, as long as I've been in Edison. It's entirely possible that someone made a change to it from the official township seal on purpose, but I think it's more likely a case of little tweaks adding up over time-- like a really long game of telephone, I guess." Category:Website Category:ETARC